Seo Eun Kwang
Perfil thumb|250px|Eun Kwang *'Nombre: '은광 / Eunkwang *'Nombre real:' 서은광 / Seo Eun Kwang *'Apodos: '''Kwang Chang Luck, Gwang Chang Ryeok, Silver Light. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarín, Actor ocasional y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl,' '''Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: 174 cm *'Peso: '''62 kg *'Signo zodiacal: 'Sagitario *'Signo zodiacal chino: 'Caballo *'Familia: Padres y hermano menor (Seo Eunchong) *'Agencia': Cube Entertainment Temas para Dramas * Dreaming Of Spring (Winter Sleep) tema para Mystery Queen 2 (2018) *''Ambiguous (junto a Hyun Sik & Sung Jae)'' tema para Third-Rate My Way (2017) *''I Miss You (junto a Miyu)'' tema para Mask (2015) Programas de tv * King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2018) (Ep. 155-156) * Immortal Song (30/12/2017) * Immortal Song (2017) * Lipstick prince Temporada 1 y 2 (2016 - 2017) * (KBS) Happy Together (11/08/2016) * Weekly Idol (15/04/2015) (junto a Ilhoon) * A Song For You (19/07/2014) (junto a Jung Joon Young) * Weekly Idol (Octubre/2014) (junto a Ilhoon) * Weekly Idol (26/02/2014) * (Arirang) After School Club (23.07.2014) (Ep.86, Junto a Hyun Sik y Peniel) * Weekly Idol (18/09/2013) * Weekly Idol (05/06/13) * MTV JKPOP ( 13/04/23, Entrevista) * Weekly Idol (24/10/12) * Study (como MC) (junto con NU'EST) * Weekly Idol (MBCevery1, 2012) * K-POP Tasty Road (Olive TV, 2012) Musicales *Los Tres Mosqueteros (2018) *Goddess is watching (2017-2018) *Hamlet The musical (2017) *Bachelor's Vegetable Store (2013) *Monte Cristo como Albert (2013) Programas de Radio *'2018:' MBC Idol Radio *'2013:' Sukira Kiss the Radio (14.04.2013, junto a Im Hyun Sik) *'2013: '''ShimShim Tapa Radio (junto a Sung Jae feat. N & Hyuk de VIXX) Discografía '''Digital Single' Colaboraciones * 2016: '''Namjoo, Bomi (Apink), Eunkwang & Changsub - The Angel Who Lost Its Wings * '''2016: B1A4, Eunkwang & Changsub (BTOB), Young Ji, A-JAX, APRIL, OH MY GIRL & Kassy - Fingertips Love * 2014: Ryu Hyun Jin, Ga Yoon, Yo Seob, Eunkwang & Shin Ji Hoon - Small Moon Reconocimientos *'2017 KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor OST para Fight For My Way (Ambiguos) con Hyunsik y Sungjae. Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'BTOB **'Posición:' Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín. **'Sub-Unidad:' BTOB-BLUE * Fanclub: 'Seonatas. *'Educación: 'Dongshin University, Major in Practical Music. *'Hobbies: 'Fútbol,billar,los juegos en linea y tocar el piano. *'Comida favorita: 'Nurungi. *'Modelo a seguir: 'Kim Bum Soo. *'Lema: "Cuanto más se asciende, más humilde debes ser". *Hizo una aparición especial en Study como MC junto con NU'EST. * En la canción llamada 'The Winter's Tale', que representó junto con a sus compañeros de grupo en el Music Core (2014/12/20), usó el disfraz de Pato Donald. *Es parte de un grupo de video juegos formado por Youngjae de B.A.P, Jin de BTS y Ken de VIXX. *El 6 de agosto de 2018, una fuente de Cube Entertainment declaró: “Eunkwang se alistará el 21 de agosto como soldado en servicio activo. Como el propio Eunkwang desea alistarse tranquilamente, hemos decidido no anunciar su lugar y hora de alistamiento”. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Galería Seo Eun Kwang 01.png Seo Eun Kwang 02.jpg Seo Eun Kwang 03.jpg Seo Eun Kwang 06.jpg Seo Eun Kwang 08.jpg Seo Eun Kwang 09.jpg Seo Eun Kwang 10.jpg Seo Eun Kwang 11.jpg Videografía Eunkwang & U Sung Eun - Love Virus|Eunkwang & U Sung Eun - Love Virus 서은광(Seo EunKwang) - '이제 겨우 하루' Official Music Video| One Day MV SEO EUN KWANG(BTOB), NC.A (서은광(비투비), 앤씨아) So do you (노래방에서)| Seo Eun Kwang & NC.A. - So do you MV SEO EUN KWANG(서은광), CHANGSUB(이창섭)(of BTOB) My day(소란한 하루)| Seo Eun Kwang & Lee Chang Sub - My Day Categoría:Cube Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KMC Categoría:KActor